thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Эллука Чирклатия
Эллука Чирклатия была магом Волшебного Королевства Левианты и невестой Кирилла Клокворкера. После изгнания из храма как жрицы стала ассистентом знаменитого часовщика. Позже она была выбрана как кандидатка Проекта «Ма» вместе с ее будущей золовкой, Ириной. Elluka Chirclatia was a mage of the Magic Kingdom Levianta and the fiancée of Kiril Clockworker. After being expelled as a priestess, she became the famous clockworker's assistant. She was later selected as a candidate of Project 'Ma' along with her future sister-in-law, Irina. История Ранние годы Эллука родилась 30 января 007 по BT в Волшебном Королевстве Левианта. В юности она следила за событиями Проекта «Ма» с Адамом Мунлитом и его испытуемой Евой Звездой по телевидению. Подрастая, Эллука оттачивала свои навыки и стала могущественной волшебницей. В какой-то момент она узнала, что только Ева, Адам, Мета Зальмхофер и Пророк Мерри-Го-Раунд были способны использовать Технику Обмена Тел, заклинание высокого уровня. Спустя некоторое время Эллука была принята как жрица в храме в Лайтвотче. После этого она встретила часовщика, Кирилла Клокворкера, и влюбилась в него; заметив в нем Синдром распространения зла, она вылечила его. Позже жрица была изгнана из храма за ее проступок и впоследствии стала ассистентом Кирилла, переехав к нему и став его невестой. В это время Эллука подружилась с сестрой Кирилла, Ириной. Когда начали появляться слухи, что колдунья встречалась с богом Элдом , проживающим в Эльфегорте, она дала своей будущей семье понять, что никогда не покидала Левианту за всю ее жизнь. Elluka was born in the Magic Kingdom Levianta and grew up to become a powerful sorceress. Due to her skill, she was accepted to the temple, only later to be expelled for misconduct. Afterwards she met and fell in love with Kiril Clockworker, becoming his fiancée and befriending his sister Irina.Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet In EC 011, she met and became friends with the earth god, Held.Evil's Court Crossfade - Clockwork Requiem Project 'Ma' В 013 по КЭ и Эллука, и Ирина были выбраны как потенциальные кандидатки для проекта «Ма» после обследования их на жизнеспособность. Когда финальный выбор приблизился, Эллука стала готова убить Милки Эйтс, Ли Ли и Ирину, так как конкурс стал враждебным. После, казалось бы, случайной смерти Ли Ли и очевидного суицида Милки Эйтс Ирина подошла к Эллуке в храме Левии-Бегемо, умоляя, чтобы они прекратили бессмысленные смерти и чтобы Эллука стала новой Ма. Приняв предложение Ирины, Эллука обняла ее в благодарность, после чего Ирина ударила Эллуку ножом в спину и убила ее. In EC 013, both Elluka and Irina were selected as potential candidates for Project 'Ma' after being surveyed for their viability.Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet As the time for the final selection grew closer, the other candidates began to be eliminated from the competition. After the apparent death of Milky Eights and the apparent suicide of Ly Li, Elluka was approached by Irina, pleading that they stop the pointless death over becoming the new Ma and that both she and Kiril preferred her as the candidate. Elluka expressed her gratitude to Irina and promised to protect her but was then stabbed in the back. As she collapsed, the last thing Elluka saw was Irina's crying face.Survival 'Ma' -Who Will Survive?- - 今際の際に見たものは 泣き叫ぶ義妹の顔 Наследие После ее смерти Левия начала имитировать бывшую жрицу, убеждая Кирилла поместить труп Эллуки в запрещенный ковчег Грех, чтобы попытаться воскресить ее. В результате взрыва, вызванного Грехом, Левия и Бегемо воплотились в теле Эллуки, и Левия с амнезией стала доминирующей душой. С воспоминаниями ее физического тела Левия начала жить как перерожденная и якобы бессмертная «Эллука Клокворкер», страдая от чувства вины из-за потери ее драгоценной семьи, а также разрушения страны. Выжив в Левиантской Катастрофе, Ирина винила ее за свои смертельные травмы и разрушенную мечту, поклявшись отомстить ее ложному воплощению; после Ирина продолжала мешать со сбором сосудов греха Эллуке Клокворкер, узнав правду об Эллуке века спустя. Когда она объясняла Левии причины, почему Эллука Клокворкер не может быть реальной Эллукой, Ирина сказала, что очевидно старая дружба вечной колдуньи с Элдом и неспособность распознать СРЗ в Прим – явные признаки. Личность и черты характера Эллука была добросердечной, но своевольной женщиной. Прощающая и любящая, она была предана своему возлюбленному Кириллу, несмотря на то, что изначально он был заражен СРЗ, устраняя его симптомы и собираясь выйти за него. Эта преданность распространялась и на его младшую сестру Ирину, которую Эллука намеревалась защитить от секретных убийств кандидаток на роль "Ма", несмотря на жестокую вражду. Вместе с этим, что контрастирует с ее добротой, Эллука была смелой, высокомерной и неустрашимой, уверенной в своих магических способностях и верованиях. Однако ее личность вызывала проблемы, что привели к ее исключению из храма Лайтвотч. Несмотря на это, она была предана работе как жрица и лечила Синдром Распространения Зла у людей. Она также питала сильное желание стать Ма, готовая даже убить остальных кандидаток на эту должность. Навыки и способности :"Несмотря на то, что она имеет самый высокий фактор М среди всех кандидаток в этот раз, ее остальные низкие показатели вызывают беспокойство." :―Примечание относительно Эллуки в отчете Проекта «Ма» ￼￼Эллука была мощной колдуньей, к которой относились с уважением ее сверстники. Практикуя ремесло с раннего возраста, она обладала широким спектром магического таланта и, в конце концов, была принята как жрица в храм. Среди ее полномочий была способность обнаруживать СРЗ и удалять гены злобы. Несмотря на ее удивительные магические силы, ей сильно не хватало баллов в остальных областях, измеренных для участия в проекте «Ма». Связи персонажа Кирилл Клокворкер: возлюбленный Эллуки. Сильно полюбив ремесленника после его излечения, Эллука хотела присоединиться к его семье и, в конце концов, начала жить с ним. Будучи его невестой, экс-жрица так же помогала Кириллу в его работе как часовщика. Ирина Клокворкер: золовка Эллуки. Так как та была сестрой ее любимого, Эллука очень заботилась об Ирине, несмотря на соревнование по становлению следующей кандидаткой для Проекта «Ма», создавшее сложности в их отношениях. В итоге ее сестра отдала ей титул, и Эллука решила защитить свою золовку. Левия: Божество Эллуки. Несмотря на то, что та никогда не встречала бога сама, Эллука почитала ее как член храма Левия-Бегемо. После смерти Эллуки Левия получила ее тело и оставшиеся воспоминания, в результате считая себя Эллукой. Интересные факты Концепция и происхождение *Имя Эллуки частично вдохновлено именем представляющего ее Вокалоида Луки, и «-лука» используется в конце имени. Любопытно *Во время обследования для Проекта «Ма» показатели Эллуки были равны следующему: M=253, O=62, T=92, H=28, E=53 и R=63. *Она разделяет день рождения (30 января) со своим Вокалоидом. *Во время второй строфы в PV Выживание Ма часть Эллуки сопоставляется с Гордыней и Ленью из Восьми дурных мыслей, которые позже эволюционировали в Семь Смертных Грехов. Галерея Концепт-арт= EllukaConcept.png|Концепт-арт Эллуки Чирклатии от Ichika |-| Песни= MAsurvival.png|Эллука вместе с другими кандидатками в "Ма" Выживание |-| Прочее= Act2front.jpg|Эллука и Ирина на верхней обложке Истории первородного греха - акт 2 EllukaOSStrailer.png|Эллука в трейлере Истории первородного греха: полное издание tumblr_n5bqpmfVtD1sfvvkfo2_1280.png|Эллука и Ирина Появления Примечания }} Категория:Персонажи